1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a technology to improve the operability of a switching device, and more particularly, to a switching device with three actuators disposed in an array on the top surface of a body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional handy electronic devices such as portable telephones use a so-called jog dial as a switching device for selection of a plurality of options (processes).
Also, there has been proposed a switching device with a jog dial and two pushbuttons disposed apart from the jog dial on both its sides. The two pushbuttons are used to set and carry out a desired one of the options, selected by the jog dial.
However, the above jog dial and two pushbuttons disposed in the foregoing manner are problematic for their poor operability.
The jog dial and two pushbutton switches are normally operated with the same finger (e.g., thumb). However, the jog dial and the pushbutton switches are not configured and positioned with ingenuity so as to make it possible to move the finger smoothly from the jog dial to the pushbutton switches.